Amnesia
by N1C0L3500
Summary: Jasmine sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria. lograra recuperarla con ayuda de sus amigos,recordara a todos,Logan descubrira sus sentimientos por jasmine. Jogan!
1. Todo comenzo

**Logan POV**

"Jazz por favor tienes que recordarme; soy yo Logan, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, somos mejores amigos desde tercer grado tienes que acordarte de mí por favor solo intenta recordar"

"lo siento no me acuerdo de ti quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo"-Dijo Jasmine en un tono triste odiaba verla así pero estaba desesperado

"Logan la doctora dijo que no la presionaras"-No quería hacerlo pero me dolía que ella no me recordara

"Chicos que paso"-Dijo mi mamá y papá que acababan de llegar de su viaje de trabajo

"Esta será una larga historia "-Dijo Delia

"Bueno tenemos tiempo, ok empiecen a hablar que le paso a Jasmine, porqué parece que Logan va a llorar y porque los demás están tan asustados"-Bueno como dijo Delia sería una historia muy larga.

_**Hola esta es mi primera historia IDDI y espero que te guste :)**_


	2. Problema con quimica

Holaa estuve pensando mucho, no sabía si continuar la historia o dejarla así pero gracias a mariia Sweetpurple me dije "Tienes que continuar la historia" y eso es lo que hare, tratare de publicar un capitulo cada día para terminar la historia esta semana.

Disfruten la historia y mariia Sweetpurple GRACIAS!

**LINDY POV**

**-"**Creo que yo puedo ser la que empiece"-cuando dije eso todos me miraron ; Mis padres con interés ;Delia, Garrett y Jasmine con tristeza y Logan…¡ en realidad parecía que quería llorar! Me daba pena mi hermano, Es estresante pero aun así lo quiero-"Todo comenzó hace unos días…

Estaba en clase de matemáticas con Garrett y Delia; Logan y Jasmine estaban en clase de química.

-"Y que haremos hoy en …"-Garrett empezó a hablar pero hubo un fuerte sonido se escuchaba exactamente a una explosión.

-"Salgan todos rápidamente al parecer hubo una explosión en el laboratorio de química"-Al escuchar eso salimos a buscar a Logan y Jasmine.

Llegamos a la puerta de la clase y salía humo algo malo había pasado muy malo…

-"¿Hey,que paso?"-Dijo una voz que se supone que en este momento debería estar inconsciente

-"¿Logan que rayos haces aquí y donde esta Jasmine?"

-"Jazz, ella está en…O por Dios que paso en el laboratorio"

-"¡Es lo mismo que queremos saber!"

-"P-Pero Jasmine está ahí adentro, Tenemos que sacarla"

**LOGAN POV**

-"Ok déjenme ver si entendí hubo una explosión y Jasmine estaba adentro ¿chicos eso no explica mucho?"

-"Todavia no terminamos… Creo que yo puedo continuar"-Dijo Delia

**DELIA POV**

-"Todos estábamos asustados entramos y jazz estaba en el piso Logan la cargo como lo hacen en las bodas y la verdad se veían muy lindos juntos y fuimos directo a la enfermería"


	3. Oh no

POV DELIA

"Tranquilos; ella está bien…"-dijo la enfermera

"Así si esta tan bien entonces porque no despierta"-Dijo Logan se veía preocupado demasiado para ser Logan

"Logan ella está bien mira ves está despertando"-Dijo Lindy y lo que dijo era cierto; Jazz estaba despertando

"Oh Jasmine estas bien creía que te había pasado algo; créeme no me lo perdonaría jamás"-Dijo Logan

"Amh si claro estoy bien pero tengo una pequeña pregunta…"-Dijo Jasmine; En un tono de voz que no me gustaba

"¿Quién eres?"


	4. ¿A quien le podria gustar Logan Watson?

POV LOGAN

-"¿Quién eres?-Esas dos palabras rompieron totalmente mi corazón; Ella no sabía quién éramos; Quien era, Era yo Logan; SU Logan ¿Cómo no podía reconocerme?

-"¿Doctora que tiene porque no nos recuerda?"-Dijo mi hermana

-"El golpe que Jasmine recibió al caer fue muy duro y al parecer ella perdió la memoria; Ustedes saben los números de teléfono de sus Padres…"

-"No ellos tuvieron que viajar por trabajo"-Interrumpí

-"Bueno de algún familiar suyo"

-"No"-Todos respondimos al unísono

-"Bueno; Jasmine no puede quedarse sola en estas condiciones sería muy peligroso y hay que hacerle recordar de su pasado"

-"Ella podría quedarse en nuestra casa"-Dijo Lindy

-"Ok pero tienen que prometerme de que la cuidaran mucho; Hagan lo que hagan no la presionen mucho ya que podría causar cualquier colapso; cualquier problema no duden en consultarme"

Después de esas palabras salimos de ahí directo a casa; Al llegar entre a mi cuarto, no podía ver a Jasmine así me dolía mucho. Estuve pensando mucho sobre lo que dijo la doctora **un colapso **¿Eso podía pasar? Me aterraba al imaginármelo y si pasaría algo peor Jamás me lo perdonaría en especial porque quiero mucho a Jasmine Más que como amiga. Desde ese tema de las citas falsas no deje de pensar en ella; Después en Halloween fest ella estaba ahí bailando sola y todos se burlaban de ella; me dolió como Dwight su tonto ex novio se reía; corrí con ella y empezamos a bailar; Me encanto cuando creí me dijo que era un Ángel Pero la parte que más me gusto fue cuando casi nos besamos hubiera sido lo mejor que me hubiera pasado. Pero vamos dudo que yo le guste. ¿A quién le podría gustar Logan Watson? Sé que a Jasmine no.


	5. RESPUESTA A COMENTARIOS Y VOTACION

**Hoolaaa chic s acabo de publicar la 4ta parte de la historia **

**Gracias enserio por todos sus comentarios me animan para seguir con la historia aquí siempre responderé comentarios y bueno empecemos por el primer comentario que no respondo desde el cap 2:**

mariia Sweetpurple:

Jejeje Gracias claro que la continuare y Claro qué si deberíamos juntarnos para hacer una historia juntas

Ikkk:

Enserio crees eso aww gracias

Mari pie85:

Claro que la continuare 3

Taturrax:

Enserio me amas ay yo también te amo 3 jejeje

Y es exactamente por lo que empecé la historia leía (y leo) Puras historias en Ingles de IDDI y claro que eso no se podía quedar así ¿no?

Eliza:

Si yo también adoro a Logan y Jasmine son taaan lindos Juntos

**Y bueno esos fueron los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron 3 me animan para seguir con la historia.**

**Aún tengo muchas historias en mente y en progreso.**

**¿PUEDEN CREER DE QUE AUN NO SE ESTRENA LA 2DA TEMPORADA Y EN YA SALIO?**

**BUENO TENÍA UNA PEQUEÑA PREGUNTA QUE PAREJAS QUIEREN QUE HAYA EN LA HISTORIA ESTUBE PENSANDO EN:**

**JOGAN: relación amorosa (Y ESO NO CAMBIARA)**

**JARRETT: Amistad (me encantan como amigos)**

**DARRETT (DELIA Y GARRET) : Relación amorosa o amistad**

**LARRETT (LINDY Y GARRETT) : Relación amorosa o amistad**

**PUEDEN ESCOGER ENTRE DARRETT O LARRETT Y DEJARME UN COMENTARIO LA PAREJA CON MAS VOTOS GANARA Y HARE UNA HISTORIA DE ELLOS Y CONTINUARE CON ESTA HISTORIA CON ESA PAREJA **

**TIENEN HASTA EL DOMINGO (TRATARE DE PUBLICAR MAÑANA)**


End file.
